1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a knob assembly and, more particularly, to a knob assembly having an extension protecting the end of a lever upon which the knob assembly is affixed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In tractors, bulldozers, and other types of equipment, one or two side-by-side handles or knobs are provided on actuating levers for use in maneuvering or operating the vehicle. In one design, ball-type knobs are provided on the levers. Since it is only possible to grasp one ball at a time, it is necessary to use two hands if both levers are to be operated simultaneously. To overcome the just enumerated problems with ball-shaped knobs, horizontally disposed, cylindrically-shaped knobs have been provided. The two knobs and levers are located side-by-side in aligned relationship such that an operator can operate the two knobs and levers simultaneously with the same hand or he can operate one or the other knob and lever separately. Each cylindrically-shaped knob consists of two members which are assembled together through an opening in the end portion of the lever creating a sandwich structure with the two members of each knob being on opposite sides of the lever. The resulting assembly had the end of the lever substantially flush with the two members of the knob such that use of the assembly eventually wore off the finish on the end of the lever resulting in rusting, and the like, on said lever end.